Deathlok
After loosing his job, his wife and being injured, Mike Peterson is a test subject for an improved version of Extremis that made him insane. He was saved by Phil Coulson's team and later joins S.H.I.E.L.D. It was during a mission where he is caught inside an explosion and thought dead. It is later revealed that he survived and was implanted a cybernetic eye into him to receive instructions from The Clairvoyant (an unseen character in the show who functions as the oracle for the Centipede Group) and afterwards was equipped with a cybernetic leg labeled Project Deathlok. Origin The Different Deathloks The First Deathlok Luther Manning was the first Deathlok. He came from a different reality in a future timeline. He first appeared in Astonishing Tales #25 (1974). This Deathlock eventually was sent to present day earth 616 where he clashed with a few superheroes such as the Thing and Devilslayer. Years later, a fellow employee of Luther Manning named Mike Travers became another Deathlok. Some time later Deathlok was recruited by X-51 (Machine Man) of Earth-9997 into his group of Heralds. At the end of their mission, this X-51 used a device to create a new body for Manning from his DNA and offered him a chance to regain his human life. The Second Deathlok John Kelly was the first Deathlok from Earth 616 (or main Marvel Universe). He was put in the Deathlok body and first appeared in Marvel Comics Presents #62. The Third Deathlok Roxxon employee Michael Collins was the third and more well-known Deathlok whom starred in his own ongoing Deathlok series in the 1990's. He first appeared in Deathlok #1 (1990). The Fourth Deathlok SHIELD agent Jack Truman was the third person from Earth 616 to become Deathlok. He had a very different appearance from the other Deathloks. He first appeared in Cable #59 (1998). Some months later, another SHIELD agent named Larry Young, a corrupt agent, became trapped in the Deathlok body when Jack Truman, the body's current host, swapped bodies with him. The Fifth Deathlok: Deathlok Prime (Unit L17) Not much is known about the current Deathlok, first appearing in Wolverine: Weapon X #11, but it comes from an alternate reality and has recently joined X-Force. The Deathlok that has joined Uncanny X-Force seems to have a noble running AI system, however his human half is that of a vicious serial killer. He was created by Roxxon in the year 2030. Powers and Abilities Deathlok possesses superhuman strength that allows him to lift over a 150 tons, though he does not match the strength of true powerhouses such as Hulk, Hercules or Thor, he is still very strong. Deathlok's cyborg enhancements also give him superspeed which allows him to run up to 268 mph, Deathlok also has the power to manipulate and blast energy from his hands (similar to Iron Man) Deathlok blasts energy waves or energy balls, Deathlok's gauntlets also allow him to shoot tiny nano-bots that hack into computer systems. Deathlok also has built in jet boots which give him the power of flight, Deathlok flies fast enough to break the sound barrier. Deathlok also has nano-second reflexes, superhuman stamina and agility and he is tireless due to being a cyborg. Deathlok has an impressive healing factor, his healing factor allows him to replace damaged organs but that is normally not needed for obvious reasons. Deathlok is invulnerable to many conventional weapons such as guns, knives, lasers etc. only things like missiles have the potential to harm him. Aside from physical powers, Deathlok can create force fields similar to that of the Invisible Woman, he can blast electromagnetism as he is in the league of doing that with people such as Magneto and Doctor Doom. Deathlok also has telepathy which allows to communicate telepathically with other telepaths, he has telekinesis which he uses to move objects and people, Deathlok has a special ability to time travel, he opens a wormhole with his own powers which allow him to time travel. Deathlok has a sophisticated computer system similar to that of the Iron Man Extremist suit, Deathlok's computer tells him about threats and such that it is in the league with Iron Man's computer, one of Deathlok's eyes have the ability to shoot lasers and it has X-ray vision and it also allows him to zoom in and scan the weaknesses, properties and strengths of an object, being, person and weapon. 'Weapons' Deathlok carries a powerful pistol that shoots energy blasts and once connected to Deathlok it shoots plasma energy and it has an interesting fact, it can only be used in the hands of Deathlok because Deathlok's hands produces unknown energy that is believed to power his weapon. Category:Protagonists